


Stacked Stakes

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But they're my space waifus and I'm weak, F/F, They're not even that important, Unnamed Asari Side Characters, drink everytime Liara speaks and then write challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day Whatever Its March: Competition. Presenting: a contest of 'i love you more' is stupid, presenting, the other side of that fluff - lowkey 'I hate you more' vibes.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Stacked Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 Note: Staying alive is so much harder than fucking I don't know, rolling over and going into a sleep without hunger.

The two are leisurely loitering in Alex’s flat. The curtains had been pulled back, allowing sunlight to bathe them both. Every now and then, a gentle breeze billows through the opened balcony door. In all, the two were the very picture of a serene weekend, reading their individual literature choices in an agreeable silence. 

After a while, Astra sets her book down into her lap and casts her eyes upon Alex - who raises her head after finishing her paragraph. 

“I would die for you,” Astra declares nonchalantly. 

Alex raises an eyebrow. Those were words that belonged on a battlefield - after an electrifying death defying encounter, a high that left them delirious, allowing them the illusion of being invincible even from their own embarrassment. Because no one in their right mind would actually make such an oath to their lover, warrior or not - not in this age. 

Or maybe Alex was just really out of touch with her emotions. Unwilling to compromise the distance she keeps from her individuality and her curiosities in romance. 

“I mean, sure,” she begins, awkwardly, “go ahead - just know that I’d live for you - and I really would rather you’d tell me that instead.” Afraid that Astra would take that as an outright rejection of her odd affections, she busies herself with her novel again - feigning ignorance at the damage she might’ve caused. 

But Astra was anything but. Enlightened to what Alex determined was romantic - and realistically, honestly, sought in its nature - Astra nods, understanding that love with Alex was not to be something so easily discarded before something as trivial as death. 

As expected of the woman who killed her. Astra would have to pull some weight to catch up and impress. 

* * *

“Can you imagine it?” Alex whispers, in awe, watching as a sobbing Asari mother catches her child in a firm embrace, smiling as the child cried into her neck, wailing for ‘mama’. When Alex catches their eyes spilling over in black, she remembers what Astra had told her of the Asari, and turns away - to catch Astra’s gaze instead. “A tiny tyke of our own that we can swing around?” 

Astra blinks, eyes turning skywards as she loses herself in her thoughts. 

Oh fuck. 

Alex can feel the beginnings of a panic stirring in her. 

But it was all for naught when Astra slips an arm around her, long fingers, strong palm, gripping at her hip, “If I carried, I’d probably be able to give you twins,” she tells Alex.

“Wait, what?”

“My family has always had a history of birthing twins - even if I took your human egg I’m sure it’d work.”

“Just for that. I’M going to carry. And fuck you, I’ll have triplets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 Note: Can't relate. This bloodline does with ME.


End file.
